


Situations

by error_not_found



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error_not_found/pseuds/error_not_found
Summary: Hyejoo hates Hyunjin until she doesn’t.
Relationships: Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Kudos: 86





	Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Well after the longest time I have finally managed to finish this one up. It’s my first and also my longest work I have created.
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy.

“What’s wrong? Can’t keep up with the pressure?” The cocky point guard for the Blockberry Wolves asked, waiting for the opposing team’s center to take the free throw.

The shooting guard panted from her position adjacent to the other guard. She was in for most of the game, forced to play extra as the backup guard for her position was out with a torn hamstring. It was taxing on her considering she wasn’t much of a sports guy. She only joined the team for popularity purposes.

“C’mon, Hye. Don’t tell me you’re tapping out already. It’s only the third.” The point guard pointed at the scoreboard.

The center shot the second free throw. The loud swish from the basketball told Hyejoo all she needed to know. “I sincerely hope I never have the misfortune of playing basketball with you ever again, asshole.” Hyejoo shot back. She wasn’t very fond of having her endurance made fun of when she was playing too many extra minutes.

Hyejoo’s team’s center inbounded the ball to the arrogant guard next to Hyejoo. “The misfortune? You’re acting like I’m not the greatest player since Jordan!” She said whilst walking down the court. “And maybe if you’re lucky, you can be my Pippen.”

“So, if I’m being honest.” She pulled up, pump faking her defender to shake her before knocking down a three from the top of the key. “You’re witnessing greatness in the making.”

The shooting guard scoffed. “Greatness? You’re mediocre at best, Hyun.” The enemy team threw the ball straight into Hyejoo’s hands as they attempted to inbound it. The three players inbounding jumped into action as the rest of their team ran up court. Hyejoo smirked as she crossed up her defenders, laying the ball up with ease. Even if she was tired, she still got buckets.

Yes, it was true Hyejoo wasn’t an athletic person but, for someone who wasn’t into sports, she seemed to be good at them. She dominated the court with simple crossovers, finesse, and power moves. It seemed as though she was just a natural at the sport. She hoped that fact pissed off the asshole of a guard she was forced to work with.

“Nice layup. Maybe you will learn the art of the jump shot someday.” Hyunjin bit back. She and the other starting guard were known to keep up banter throughout the game. Hyunjin was convinced it was because she got under Hye’s skin with her insults. Of course it was more likely that it was because Hyejoo was bored and had nothing better to do but it sounded better her way. Plus, Hyejoo’s comebacks always seemed like they came from a place of hatred which meant that she had to be getting to her. Though, Hyunjin was sure that the girl didn’t hate her.

“Jump shot off that steal? You’re pretty damn stupid.” Truth was, Hyejoo hated Hyunjin. It wasn't pretend like Hyunjin would have people believe. No. Hyejoo really did hate the egotistical prick that was Kim Hyunjin. All she did was throw insults at her and pretend they were friends around hot girls to impress them. So yeah, Hyejoo would probably give someone a million dollars at the chance to punch the guard in the face. 

The enemy power forward plowed into the paint, applying pressure to the center, Ha Sooyoung. She was about to score on the undersized center when small forward, Jung Jinsol, stuffed the opposing team’s player with ease. The blonde shot Sooyoung a smile that the center returned warmly.

The ball went flying into the hands of Kim Hyunjin as the Wolves players rushed down court. Their opponents tried to follow but no one could out match Hyunjin’s speed as the guard threw an alley oop off the backboard for Hyejoo to score off of.

The crowd went wild watching Blockberry’s team maintain complete control of the court. The team was so amazing to watch as every play they formulated dripped finesse and teamwork. From the perspective of the stands, they could never tell that the starting guards hated each other.

But so what if Hyejoo hated Hyunjin? That did not change anything team wise. The sport was a team sport so even if they didn’t cooperate socially, they would be forced to cooperate physically. It’s just what basketball calls for and Hyejoo is up for the challenge. As long as she can get something out of the sport at the end of the day, she didn’t care how hard it was to play.

“See that, Son? We just punked those fuckers on their home court.” They were walking back to the bench as their opponents called timeout. “If you played with that much energy all the time then maybe you wouldn’t be so bad.”

Hyejoo rolled her eyes. Her teammate was getting on her nerves, yes, but they only had 15 minutes left of play. She was sure she could endure the torture. Plus, they were probably going to win the game with their 78 points to the opposing team’s measly 63. So even if Hyunjin wanted to antagonize her, she was going home with a blowout victory and, hopefully, a girl.

“Not responding? I must be right.” Hyunjin took a sip of water, drops of water missing her mouth and rolling down her cheek as she gulped the fluid down hastily. Hyejoo’s eyes followed the water streaming down her face. The sight was a bit… arousing but Hyejoo would never admit that.

Hyejoo found Hyunjin to be a pretty girl as most did. She had big, round eyes and a beautiful eye smile that only showed on rare occasions. Not to mention her frame was crafted perfectly with that fat ass and small waist. She was gorgeous. Unfortunately, she was also an asshole. Still, that never seemed to stop the thoughts that Hyejoo would occasionally have about the other guard. She just couldn’t seem to help herself around the other girl apparently.

As the girls approached their seats on the bench, the coach subbed in some bench warmer for Hyejoo so he could give the girl some rest. He also subbed out Hyunjin for Im Yeojin. The small, yet deadly, point guard.

The third quarter had barely started with 5 minutes remaining on the clock. Usually when Hyejoo gets taken out like this, she gets pissed but today was different. She had played 9 minutes each quarter since the beginning of the game which is just one minute less than the entire quarter. She needed rest right now, especially since the coach had made her run laps during halftime instead of giving her a break. She had insulted the amount of rest she was being given so she was punished.

As they sat on the bench, Hyunjin kept provoking Hyejoo with insults such as ‘A bench warmer is doing better than you’ and ‘You have no future. Might as well quit now.” Hyejoo met all of them with silence, the greatest weapon to use against Hyunjin.

See, the thing with Hyunjin was the more attention you give her, the more she talks. If you replied to something stupid she said, she’d just say more stupid things. So, Hyejoo would often just ignore the point guard until she went quiet. Of course she never did it on court since Hyunjin’s annoying ass was the only thing that kept boring free throws and uneventful defense interesting. 

“Hey, Hye, is it true you’re gay? I heard Sooyoung and Jinsol talking about it.” Hyunjin laughed when Hyejoo’s body stiffened. “Damn I knew the rumors were true! I mean, you always spent way too much time in the locker room. I bet you like to sit on the bench and stare at everyone’s asses.”

“Fuck off, man.” Hyejoo pushed Hyunjin which just caused the older to smirk more. “How do I know you’re not gay?”

Hyunjin tilted her head. “I dunno. Maybe you should kiss me to find out.” She winked at her which caused Hyejoo to cringe. Not at her words but at the fact she was actually blushing because of them.

“Oh and don’t think I didn’t see you earlier.” Hyunjin leaned in closer, whispering into the shooting guard’s ear. “You like how water drips out of my mouth, huh?”

Hyejoo was completely embarrassed now. She was caught red handed, staring at the girl she hated. And for what? All because she was drinking water and some missed her lips in a suggestive manner?

“I- That was just because you were in front of my seat.” Hyunjin leaned back and laughed while Hyejoo tried to convince herself nothing else was in mind while she openly stared at Hyunjin.

Hyunjin patted the girl’s shoulder. “It’s ok to be in denial.” She cackled when Hyejoo pushed her hand off aggressively. “Oh, and you might want to keep your little friend down.”

The younger looked down and saw the semi she was sporting inside her pants. She muttered a quick fuck before she started her ritual of thinking about dead puppies and kittens to get her dick to go down.

After recovering from her episode, Hyejoo went back to ignoring the asshole that sat next to her. She tried to tune her out but she physically couldn’t. Hyunjin’s voice kept penetrating her ears as it taunted her about her obvious attraction.

Hyejoo tried to shift away from her but her voice always found it’s way back into her head. Every single word that idiot had to say swam around her thoughts. It was torture but ten times worse since it was like being bullied in middle school all over again.

“Ok, Son, Kim, It’s game time.” The coach announced. It was then when the guard looked up at the scoreboard for the first time since they had sat down. It was the start of the 4th with their lead shortened to just 6 points. Both Hyejoo and Hyunjin were astonished. How did their bench underperform the opposing team?

“You two deaf? Get out there!” The guards shook their heads and sprinted off to meet their center for the inbound pass. The confidence they had in winning the game had just taken a steep dive.

#

With approximately 30 seconds left on the clock in the fourth, the Wolves had to hold onto their small 2 point lead. If someone could get another shot off, they would be set up for a win. It was scary but the players didn’t care. They had to play their hardest if they wanted to win this game and advance one seed.

The pressure was on as the opposing team brought the ball up court, passing it around to throw off expectations of their play. They were bringing their A game and Hyejoo just didn’t know if her team could win.

She had some confidence in her team, of course. They clearly had skills if the Wolves were the third seed in the state. So yes, her team wasn’t complete garbage. After all, they were good enough to send SM’s team to the 8th seed which was barely making the playoffs.

Still, she was nervous. One slip up on defense and the team would be neck and neck with the team they were blowing out just a few minutes earlier. If they lost it would be an embarrassment to the team. It would surely tank their reputation.

“We can pull this off, dumbass.” Hyunjin said. It was almost like she was reading Hyejoo’s mind. “Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

The enemy forwards were blocking out Blockberry’s as their point guard made a drive past Hyunjin. Hyejoo was quick on her feet, though. She sprinted towards the girl cutting to the basket and blocked her layup. Hyejoo sent the ball flying back to a dazed Hyunjin who barely caught the ball in time.

“Go!” Hyejoo screamed at the point guard. Hyunjin snapped out of it and sprinted down the court. She was met with two defenders as the clock dwindled down to a mere 24 seconds.

Hyunjin pulled up for the shot, chucking up a mid range jumper to hopefully secure the win. The ball bounced off the backboard, circling around the rim only to fall out and into the hands of the enemy team. Hyunjin stood there dumbfounded as she missed the shot of a lifetime.

“Fuck!” She heard Hyejoo mutter as the team drove back down to their hoop. They were setting up an isolation play, trying to get their best player to score a three and end the game. They only had 17 seconds left to make something happen.

“Double team!” Hyejoo yelled at Hyunjin who was focused on guarding the opposing point guard. Hyunjin was reluctant to help Hyejoo as if she left her position, they would surely pass to the guard and they would win. She had to think what would be the best decision and she needed to do so fast.

She decided to stay and guard her man as the ball was passed to the player she had to guard. Surely they would have lost if she left. Well, it wouldn’t have mattered if she left actually because in a few quick movements, the guard had Hyunjin stumbling over her own feet while she got off her shot. Hyunjin watched in awe as the ball fell through the net and onto the hardwood floor of the court.

There was 9 seconds left now and everyone on the team was feeling hopeless. It was only two points they needed to win, yes, but the clamps would be put on them defensively.

Coach called a timeout, gathering the five players on the court and talking to them. He went over one play that was to be enacted to ensure a victory. It would be a hard play to pull off but the team had faith in each other. Well, everyone besides Hyunjin.

“Ok, don’t blow this, girls. Make me proud.” Coach said. He waved them off to get back on the court as the whistle blew, signifying the end of the timeout.

Sooyoung got into position to pass the ball to Hyejoo, the fate of the world on their shoulders. Hyejoo stood at the top of the key, dribbling the ball carefully. She had to direct the simplest play in the book whilst under the immense pressure of the crowd. 

Hyejoo called for a screen, only 7 seconds remaining. Sooyoung came, setting up an expert screen for Hyejoo to move around. She then ran into the paint, awaiting Hyejoo’s pass. Once she was confident enough with it, Hyejoo passed the ball to Hyunjin who had no one guarding her.

The play was supposed to be a pick and roll but coach wanted to throw them off. He figured that they would be expecting the pass to Sooyoung once they realized what was happening. So, he told Hyejoo to advert expectations and pass the ball to Hyunjin who had previously missed a shot. He assumed the opposing team would think that after she missed in a crucial moment, the team would give up on Hyunjin’s abilities. He was right.

So here she was. A chance at redemption for fucking up the first time. Hyunjin sucked in air as she let the ball fly from the left wing. She prayed that this three would go in and the team would win. She’d be a hero and everyone would respect her. It would feed her ever growing ego and cement her as a great player.

Unfortunately, those were all just dreams. Even if they were dreams that all of the team shared, they weren’t reality as reality was often disappointing. Hyunjin had missed the shot. It hit the rim and bounced right back to her as the sound of the game ending buzzer could be heard in the gymnasium.

Hyunjin felt awful for missing the shot. She looked for Hyejoo to see how the younger reacted to her failure but the other girl was nowhere in sight. Hyunjin had really blew it this time.

#

The locker room was too quiet for Hyunjin’s liking. Usually the girls would be talking about how well they did during the game or what to improve on. Even small talks about girls they’d like to fuck or gossip about the popular students. Either way, the silence was killing her.

She couldn’t help but feel like it was her fault. She had three opportunities to win the game. Three! And she messed up. Her failed attempts at winning the Wolves the game had made everyone bitter. Well, that’s what she thought at least. Maybe they were just mad at something else.

Yeah, they could just be mad that coach is having extra long practices now. It isn’t her fault. She should know better than to think that someone could hate her and her perfect self. Really, she was a gem of a person. If her personality wasn’t the best, then she still had her beauty on her side. Even if those two factors didn’t make people like her, then she was sure that the monster in her pants was enough to sell just about anyone.

“Kim Hyunjin.” That oh so familiar voice called out. Hyunjin instantly turned her head to see the target of her constant teasing. The girl she just loved to make fun of.

“Pleasure to see you again, Hyejoo.” Hyunjin replied, not even phased by the fact that a pissed off Hyejoo was within distance to break her neck if she pleased.

Nobody but the two starting guards were left in the locker room now. Everyone else had hurried to get changed and left without a word. Hyunjin figured that’s why Hyejoo decided to approach her now. No one could hear her scream if she slaughtered her. Not that Hyejoo was going to do that. Well, Hyunjin thought she just might with that enraged expression plastered onto her face.

Even if Hyejoo was going to kill her, Hyunjin wouldn’t have minded in that moment due to the fact that Hyejoo looked so hot while angry at her.

“You blew the fucking game, buddy. But, don’t think for a second that I’m just mad because of that. No.” Hyejoo seized Hyunjin by her throat, eyes burning with unbridled rage. “This is a long time in the making, Kim. With the constant insults and low blows to my ego. You’ve been making me look like a goddamn moron in front of people for too long.” 

Hyunjin struggled against her grip, not wanting to be asphyxiated to death by the guard. She settled for gripping the arm that extended out towards her. She grabbed it with such strength that she knew Hyejoo would have to let go. No one could resist that much pressure.

“I’m not going to kill you, idiot.” Hyejoo mumbled, easing up on the other girl’s throat. “I’m just here to teach you a lesson... For being such a prick that you can’t even see that you’re nothing special. Just another mediocre asshole in the ocean of mediocrity.”

Hyunjin spat in Hyejoo’s face, angering the girl further. She didn’t care if Hyejoo took issue with her behavior or how she played basketball. If she was confident in herself, then that’s all that matters. Hyejoo’s opinion meant nothing. Right?

Besides, pissing off Hyejoo meant more to her than anything else in this boring ass school. Constantly seeing the younger flare her nostrils and try to outdo her was the highlight of her day. There was just something about an enraged Hyejoo that made Hyunjin feel some type of way.

“Yeah? What lesson are you going to teach me?” Hyunjin smiled as Hyejoo pressed her body into the lockers behind her. She liked where this was going.

“Who said you could fucking talk?” Hyejoo asked. “You’ve done enough talking today.”

The point guard tightened her grip on Hyejoo’s arm again, causing the other guard to wince in pain. Hyunjin had a smug smirk on her face as she twisted the arm in her hand.

With Hyejoo’s arm being twisted so harshly, the younger found that the only way to relieve the pain was to let go of Hyunjin. She eventually let go, succumbing to the grip Hyunjin had on her. Hyunjin found it as an opportunity to assert her dominance, twisting the younger so her back was facing towards her. The position made her vulnerable, however, which ended up ruining her whole revenge plot on Hyunjin.

Yet, Hyejoo’s failed attempt at dominance didn’t matter anymore. She had already given up as she was now firmly pressed up against the row of lockers. She felt miserable as she realized Hyunjin had pulled a complete 180 on her, foiling her plans once again.

“You’re not very good at teaching people.” Hyejoo struggled against the starting guard, causing her to push Hyejoo against the cool metal surface of the lockers even more. “Maybe I should be the one to teach you.” Hyunjin husked out, pressing her body into the younger’s, her cock already hardening.

“You feel me, baby?” Hyejoo squirmed even more at the feeling of her teammate’s bulge pressed up against her ass. Never in a million years did she think she’d be in this situation. Especially not with Kim Hyunjin of all people.

While one hand pinned Hyejoo’s arm to her body, Hyunjin’s other hand palmed at the erection the other girl was sporting. Hyejoo thrashed against the point guard, trying to break free from the grasp she had on her. The girl would not let herself be dominated by the person she was supposed to have on their knees for her. It was ridiculous to even think that the guard was being put in this position when all she wanted was to get revenge on Hyunjin.

“God, you’re so fucking hard. Is it all for me?” The shooting guard whimpered when she felt Hyunjin’s hand dip into her basketball shorts. She still wasn’t directly touching her but she was getting closer, her hand playing with the elastic of her briefs.

“G-get off of me, a-asshole.” Hyunjin laughed as a response, pressing herself into the younger even more. Hyejoo was pretending to resist her, squirming and trying to get Hyunjin to loosen her grasp. To anyone else, it would seem as if Hyunjin was forcing her but to the pair involved, they knew they both wanted it. One of them was just a bit reluctant to admit it.

Hyunjin’s hand slipped down into the final layer of clothing Hyejoo was wearing. Finally she would be reaching the object of her desire, feeling it with her own hand. Hyunjin’s penis couldn’t help but twitch in excitement.

Hyejoo let out an airy moan as Hyunjin’s hand made contact with her hard length. Whatever fight she had left in her had abandoned her body the moment she felt Hyunjin’s warm hand on her aching dick. It was such a wonderful sensation. She needed more of it. So, she thrusted into the other’s touch, wanting to feel Hyunjin’s whole hand wrapped around her throbbing erection.

“Getting impatient, huh?” Hyunjin placed the entirety of her hand around the younger’s cock. “God you’re so big.” She whispered into Hyejoo’s ear, biting down on the lobe gently. Despite what her intentions might seem like, she didn’t want to hurt her teammate. If things get too rough and Hyejoo begins to feel uncomfortable, Hyunjin is more than willing to pull away. Even if Hyejoo deserved to be handled without care, Hyunjin was a considerate lover.

“Just do something already!” Hyejoo screamed, desperately moving her hips to try and get more friction. Hyunjin’s hand still didn’t move very much, just barely rubbing the tip and spreading Hyejoo’s precum around her cock. Since Hyejoo was being needy, Hyunjin decided to prolong what would have been a faster action. She felt as though Hyejoo was trying to be in charge even while she had submitted to Hyunjin.

Hyejoo was about to complain again when Hyunjin started to grind her erection against her teammate’s ass. The sensation of Hyunjin’s clothed cock moving against her ass and her dick being enveloped by the girl’s big hand was a bit overwhelming.

“Fuck... I want you so badly.” Hyunjin groaned, humping the softness of Hyejoo’s ass with more ferocity. She wanted to be inside of the girl so badly but needed consent to do so. She wasn’t a monster after all. 

“H-hyunjin... Please...” Hyejoo cried out. She needed Hyunjin so badly it hurt. God, she was going insane. And it was all over the girl she hated. She couldn’t believe herself.

Suddenly, Hyunjin pulled away from the shooting guard. Hyejoo was confused until she saw the older undressing herself, freeing her length from it’s restrictive confines.

Hyejoo found herself salivating at the impressive size of Hyunjin’s appendage. It was long, stretching the entire length of her forearm and then some, with an admirable girth. Hyejoo’s own penis twitched at the sight of it. The thought of that monster being stuffed inside of her was too hot.

“You like what you see?” Hyunjin asked smugly. The question brought Hyejoo out of her fantasy, reminding her that Hyunjin was still the same person she despised. Yet, the thought didn’t really make her want the point guard any less. She figured it was just her lust clouded mind preventing her from seeing the asshole she had gotten to know.

Hyejoo’s train of thought was broken when Hyunjin approached her, hand returning to its position inside of her shorts. However, this time Hyunjin decided to expose her rock hard cock to the cool air of the locker room. She swiftly pushed the younger’s shorts and briefs down in one movement, eager to have the other’s dick back in her hand.

“Mhm, so fucking big.” Hyunjin pumped Hyejoo’s cock with vigor, wanting to see how the girl would look when she exploded all over her.

Hyejoo felt like she was in a state of complete bliss with Hyunjin’s hand stroking her so well. Her length was throbbing, begging for release, but Hyejoo held it, wanting more of the pleasure Hyunjin was submitting her to.

Meanwhile, Hyunjin was becoming impatient. She wanted Hyejoo’s warm cum coating her now. The sooner she felt the sticky fluid spill all over her body, the sooner she could admire just how beautiful Hyejoo looked as she came.

While Hyunjin indulged in her fantasy, Hyejoo’s hips began bucking uncontrollably into the warm hand around her meat. Hyunjin’s big hand just felt so good around her shaft. It was like her hand was made just for Hyejoo’s cock.

With one last expertly timed stroke, she came undone, her semen spurting onto the floor and Hyunjin’s body. She had her eyes shut tightly, mouth slightly opened as her breathing became harsh. She kept whimpering as more of her fluids released onto the linoleum flooring of the locker room. It would sure be a mess for the janitor to clean up.

“You came quickly. I knew you couldn’t hold your load.” The point guard laughed, letting go of the younger’s softening cock. She was instigating again, wanting to enjoy a pissed off Hyejoo. She always believed the girl was much more attractive when she was angry. Not that she wasn’t attractive when she wasn’t angry but there was just something about her enraged expression that got Hyunjin going.

“Shut the fuck up.” Hyejoo growled. She knew that Hyunjin was purposely pissing her off yet she still couldn’t help but get angry. She used this anger to try and gain a bit of dominance, pushing Hyunjin down onto the bench in between the lockers.

She removed her remaining pieces of clothing from her upper body as she straddled the guard. Hyejoo could already feel herself get hard again as she thought of Hyunjin’s warm penis inside of her awaiting hole. 

Hyejoo grabbed the monstrosity that was Hyunjin’s cock and lined it up with hers. She wanted to feel the older’s member against hers before taking it all in. She believed that Hyunjin deserved to be teased just as she was.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Hyunjin exclaimed, loving the way the younger’s smooth penis felt against her veiny one. It was a whole different sensation to her. Well, this whole experience was a different sensation as she had never had sex with anyone who didn’t have a vagina. Even if it was new to her, Hyunjin loved every second of it. There was just something about stroking a thick cock that got her off.

“God, I can’t take it anymore.” Hyejoo removed her length from Hyunjin’s, not able to contain her excitement for the main event. Her asshole was aching to be penetrated by the point guard’s throbbing meat. It just looked so delectable. She would definitely have to suck it later.

Hyejoo positioned the head of Hyunjin’s cock at her puckered hole, shutting her eyes in anticipation. She knew it would hurt at first but her blissed out mind wasn’t comprehending that. Her body just wanted to be filled so badly despite never being filled before. Maybe that’s why she was so eager.

Hyunjin was frustrated with Hyejoo. First she thought she would get to enjoy rubbing her member along the younger’s but now she was being teased with her cock just millimeters away from the shooting guard’s asshole. She just wanted to cum at this point, fed up with holding her load for so long just so her little toy could achieve release first.

With her frustration bar at full, Hyunjin snapped her hips upwards, entering the tight hole that was Hyejoo’s. She didn’t regret her decision for a second as it was the greatest feeling ever. The tight grasp the younger’s ass had on her cock was so good. The amount of pressure being applied to her shaft was unmatched by any used cunt she had fucked in the past.

“A-ah, shit.” Hyejoo gasped. The feeling of something inside of her was odd yet incredible. She felt so full of Hyunjin even though she had only inserted an inch of her cock into her tight ass.

She assumed since it was her first time, Hyunjin would go slow and be careful. She was mistaken as she immediately felt her insides get pierced by the older’s thickness. It was so painful that Hyejoo couldn’t help but let out a sob, trying to pull away from the hard cock lodged inside her.

Hyunjin wouldn’t allow it, however. She was balls deep inside the woman she wanted to fuck since the moment she met her during tryouts. She didn’t want the girl to pull away when she worked so hard to get where she was now. She just couldn’t let the younger get away when she had her right where she needed her. Though, she also wanted to make sure Hyejoo wouldn’t be in any major pain. So, she stilled herself, allowing the shooting guard to adjust to her size.

While she waited, she lifted her body up from the bench to mark Hyejoo as hers. It was just her possessive nature taking over as she littered small bites and kisses along Hyejoo’s front. She even stretched her neck out to reach the younger’s back. She just needed to let others know that Hyejoo was hers, even if Hyejoo would like people to think otherwise. Hyunjin believed she was hers sexually now, anyway.

Hyejoo was starting to get use to the feeling of something so big stuffed inside her small hole. She wouldn’t consider it pleasurable yet but it wasn’t as painful as it was a minute ago. 

Now ready to feel all the sensations that Hyunjin had to offer, Hyejoo began slowly lifting herself up just to drop back down onto the thick member that awaited her.

Still, Hyunjin didn’t get the memo as she continued peppering Hyejoo’s neck with small marks. Hyejoo wasn’t just going to do all of the work so she took initiative, halting her movements to gain Hyunjin’s attention.

Her plan worked as Hyunjin pulled her mouth away from her soft skin, staring into Hyejoo’s own glossy eyes, glazed over with desire. “Fuck me.” She whispered into Hyunjin’s ear, waiting to be taken like the whore she was.

Hyunjin took Hyejoo’s words to heart, instantly pulling out until only her cockhead remained inside the younger. “I hope you know I won’t go easy on you, Son.” Hyunjin warned, letting Hyejoo know that she was going to ruin her to the point that only Hyunjin could satisfy her needs.

“Yeah right. You look like you’ll burst any second.” Hyejoo didn’t believe those words at all. She just knew the starting guard would take the challenge to heart and fuck her hard. 

Hyunjin snarled at the insult, shoving her penis inside of Hyejoo so harshly that she elicited a guttural scream from the girl. It made her impossibly harder and also quelled the insecurities she had over Hyejoo not enjoying the fucking she was being submitted to as much as Hyunjin.

As Hyunjin pounded her relentlessly, Hyejoo relished in the sound of skin against skin. It made her feel like such a bitch for Hyunjin. Like all she wanted was her cock inside of her at all times. In some way, the girl she despised made her crave her more than anything. Still, she hated the fact that it was Hyunjin making her feel this good. Her thoughts were conflicting yet she didn’t mull over them too much. She was too busy enjoying the roughness of Hyunjin’s strokes.

“Who knew you were such a fucking slut.” Hyunjin growled, pushing Hyejoo down onto her awaiting cock. “Did all I have to do to get your attention was pull out my dick? Is that what you wanted this entire time?”

Hyejoo whimpered at Hyunjin’s words. The dirty talk mixed with the sweet sensation of having Hyunjin inside of her was driving her crazy. Nothing had ever felt this good in Hyejoo’s life but she knew she had to keep her morals in line.

Hyunjin had taunted and belittled her for almost a year now and while it did feel amazing having the girl pipe her down, she had to remember that this didn’t mean anything to her. This was just a quick fuck not some sort of emotional attachment because no matter how good Hyunjin’s cock could make her feel, Hyejoo still had to put her emotions first.

“F-fuck.” Hyunjin moaned out, her strokes becoming sloppy as her breathing picked up. “I’m gonna cum soon.”

“Pathetic.” Hyejoo mumbled. She continued to bounce on Hyunjin’s length, not wanting her outside of her quite yet. Even if she was her bully, Hyejoo would love for Hyunjin to cum inside of her.

The point guard tried to hold back her load for longer, wanting to show off to the girl before her but Hyejoo’s ass just felt too good. Hyunjin knew she couldn’t last for much longer as she continued her thrusts. She was trying to hold out until Hyejoo came again.

“You’re cumming this quickly? You’re fucking weak.” Hyejoo spat. She was clearly attempting to rile Hyunjin up as Hyunjin always did to her. Still, the older girl took the challenge to heart, continuing to submit Hyejoo to a rough pounding.

Hyunjin focused on anything but the tightness around her shaft. She even tended to Hyejoo’s own throbbing cock which had been neglected. As long as she wasn’t fixated on the feeling of being on the verge of an orgasm then she would be fine.

On the other hand, the shooting guard was feeling like she was on cloud 9. Everything was hitting her at once. The feeling of a coarse hand around her member while she was being filled by Hyunjin’s own thick prick was too good.

“I know you’re close.” Hyunjin panted. “You better cum with me.”

“Go to hell, Kim.” Hyejoo said, provoking Hyunjin to fuck her harder. She wanted- no, needed Hyunjin to destroy her. She didn’t want to be able to walk tomorrow. If that urge was sated, then Hyejoo felt she could achieve release.

The younger girl did indeed get what she wished for as Hyunjin pulled out completely, throwing Hyejoo down on the bench like she weighed nothing. It was kind of funny the way Hyunjin showed off her strength as if Hyejoo didn’t also possess the same impressive amount of strength.

“Don’t talk to me like that you fucking cunt.” Hyunjin growled as she entered back into Hyejoo’s sweet asshole. “You should respect your fucking elders, you know.” 

Hyunjin pulled the shooting guard’s head up by her hair. “Are you going to start respecting me, whore?” Hyejoo mumbled something incoherent, not being able to function while Hyunjin obliterated her insides while manhandling her. The pleasure she was being submitted to was just unmatched.

Hyejoo was grabbed by her throat, being choked so ferociously she felt as if she was going to pass out. “Answer me.” Hyunjin demanded.

“F-fuck you.” Hyejoo barely managed to get out as Hyunjin rag dolled her. She felt so powerless even though she knew she was just as powerful as the guard.

“Wrong answer, bitch.” Hyunjin snarled, smacking the soft flesh of Hyejoo’s ass. The younger moaned at the action, feeling herself be brought closer and closer to the edge.

“You like that?” Hyunjin didn’t wait for a response as she slammed down on her ass again. “What a slut. Good for nothing but taking my cock.” Another hit onto the pale flesh.

“You’re fucking useless.” Hyejoo bit back. “Can’t even make a shot to win a game.”

Hyunjin saw nothing but red as Hyejoo mentioned her failure to win tonight. In her haze of anger she picked up the speed of her strokes, her hand clamping down on Hyejoo’s neck so harshly while the other hand beat down on the girl’s ass. While Hyejoo struggled against the grasp of Hyunjin’s hand, the older girl bit down on her neck, drawing blood from the mark.

Being overwhelmed by everything Hyunjin submitted her to, Hyejoo came undone, spilling her seed onto the ground. She felt so blissed out while she came despite her cum not even marking the other girl.

Hyunjin saw Hyejoo come undone and let go herself, spitting spurt after spurt of warm sperm into her awaiting hole. After an hour, it felt so good to release inside of the girl who had driven the older girl crazy for what seemed like a year now. 

After both parties came, Hyunjin pulled out, toppling over onto the girl before her. She was spent but knew she had to drive home soon before her roommate started to worry. Still, Hyunjin let herself lay there for a minute, collecting herself.

“I hate to say I enjoyed that.” Hyejoo said, her heart racing after cumming so much. While she lived in her post orgasmic bliss, she soon realized that Sooyoung was supposed to drive her back to the dorms tonight and had probably already dipped by now.

“Fuck.” Hyejoo couldn’t believe she let herself get caught up in this situation. How did beating the shit out of her tormentor turn into having sex with her? And why did she find herself not minding being this close to Hyunjin?

“What’s wrong? Are you mad at how good I am?” Hyunjin asked. She was still being cocky even after the events that transpired. It’s not that Hyejoo was expecting any less but it reminded her of why she shouldn’t be having these good thoughts of Hyunjin right now. 

“No... Christ.” The shooting guard gently pushed Hyunjin off her to Hyunjin’s displeasure. She sat up promptly, knowing she had to get dressed and get home before Sooyoung made dinner.

“Hey, what’s up?” Hyejoo looked at Hyunjin who, despite her heavy breathing and messy appearance, looked like a goddess. It irked her that Hyunjin could still be attractive after her constant insults and blows to her self esteem.

“Um, Sooyoung was my ride back to the dorms so...” Hyejoo felt embarrassed just admitting it. Especially to someone who she just fucked, well, was fucked by.

“Can’t even remember about your ride. God you’re pathetic.” Hyunjin got up and opened her locker. “I’ll take you back home, I guess.” She pulled out a fresh change of clothes. “Go get changed so we can leave.”

Hyejoo nodded and turned to walk back to her locker. On her way there, her mind filled with thoughts. The most prominent one being the thought of doing this again. Specifically with Hyunjin. It just felt so good and all of her previous times had never felt like this. It wasn’t like she liked her or anything. She just wanted sex. Right?

#

After the whole incident, Hyejoo spent the rest of her weekend thinking about it. She just couldn’t shake the memory of Hyunjin being so intimate with her. In fact, the whole situation scared her as she found herself liking the idea of being like that with Hyunjin more often.

Of course Hyejoo kept the whole incident private, avoiding her roommate’s questions about why Jinsol never drove her home or why she came home so late with bruises and bites all over her skin. Hyejoo knew Sooyoung had an idea of what happened but she just didn’t know who could have possibly had sex with her friend, especially on a night where they lost.

Sooyoung kept her mouth close, however. She didn’t want to talk about it if Hyejoo didn’t want to knowing that she could have caved into one of her exes or something of the sort. Sooyoung had been there before and knew how painful that whole situation could be. It was quite a sensitive topic so she just didn’t touch it.

Though, the center was too curious not to watch Hyejoo’s mannerisms when she brought up the topic. The clear embarrassment on her face and the way her little friend twitched at the mention of what happened told the girl all she needed to know about Hyejoo’s affair; she would do it again.

All her detective work went out the window with that discovery, forcing her to start back at square one. She even called up Jinsol for help who had nothing to add but she bailed on her the night of the game in which the incident had taken place.

While Sooyoung, now with the help of Jinsol, tried to put together a narrative, Hyejoo kept thinking about going back to class. Seeing Hyunjin on campus, at practice, in class... it was inevitable that they would meet again but it was the tension of when and under what circumstances that scared Hyejoo the most. What was Hyunjin to her now after all that had happened? Did Hyejoo really hate her now? Did she ever really hate her or was it a front for something more? The questions plagued her mind as she spent the rest of her weekend in isolation, barely answering her friends’ texts or calls.

#

“Chaewon!” Hyejoo yelled, noticing her best friend walk out of class. She needed someone to talk to about all of this and knew Chaewon would be the most accepting. That didn’t completely quell her nerves, though.

“Holy shit, Hye. You can’t just pop out of nowhere and yell at me. I’m fragile!” Hyejoo rolled her eyes and signaled her friend to come over to her. She had no time for her foolery after all.

Chaewon walked over with a thousand questions on her tongue. The most important one being ‘why weren’t you answering my calls?’ She knew Hyejoo would have a good reason because, well, she was Hyejoo and never left anyone on read without a good explanation. But, that didn’t make Chaewon any less angry.

“What is it?” The blonde asked, noticing how Hyejoo looked so relieved in her presence. “Oh, and you have a lot of explaining to do.”

“Ok, let me explain then.” The younger girl took in a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say would sound crazy. Having sex with one of your teammates who also had a cock was far from normal after all. “So something kind of crazy happened on Saturday.”

“Yeah, you lost the game.” Chaewon said pointedly. “Well, technically that bastard Hyunjin lost it for you but you were part of the problem!”

“Yup. Yup. I know. Ok but that’s not what I’m talking about.” Hyejoo felt like she was going to combust with embarrassment by just admitting it. “Fuck. Um, I kind of-“

“Yo, Son.” The worst, most awful, most cruel voice sounded off in Hyejoo’s ears. Well, it isn’t exactly awful. Just not what Hyejoo needed to hear. Especially right now.

“Hey... Hyunjin.” Hyejoo wanted to curl up into a ball of shame and die. She just couldn’t go on knowing she carried the guilt of sleeping with the same person who made her despise joining the team. But the guilt wasn’t the only problem, no, that she could probably somehow manage to live with. The bigger problem was the fact that she didn’t hate the jock as much after feeling her inside of her.

“Can we talk..?” The older girl looked at Chaewon who was glaring at her harshly. “Preferably in private.” 

Chaewon wanted to jump Hyunjin on spot for not only interrupting Hyejoo but also for having the audacity to ask her best friend, who she had been belittling for months, to talk privately. “You’re an asshole, Kim. Why would Hye want to talk to you?”

Hyunjin didn’t like the attitude she was being given, especially from some small chihuahua looking kid. “This is between us. I’m just trying to solve this... situation.” 

“Situation?” Chaewon laughed bitterly. “What fucking situation? You mean the one where you constantly destroy her worth in front of the team? Where you make her miserable with your words because you weren’t loved enough as a child?” The blonde moved towards Hyunjin, spewing venomous insults at the guard. “You’re nothing but a rich cunt who spends your time fucking with others because no one likes you without your money. You’re a worthless nobody. Your parents should of just-“

“You don’t know who you’re talking to.” Hyunjin said, cutting off Chaewon’s rant. Hyunjin was starting to regret wanting to make amends with Hyejoo.

“Oh I think I do you self-centered son of a bitch!” Chaewon went to throw a punch at Hyunjin but was promptly stopped by her friend.

“Enough!” Hyejoo shouted, catching the attention of the students who were on their way to their classes. “For the love of God just stop...”

“Why?” Chaewon asked, completely bewildered by Hyejoo defending the girl before her. “She- she tore you down and made you look like a fucking fool in front of everyone. She’s a terrible person!”

“And you’re no better than her if you keep doing this.” Hyejoo said. “Think for a second, Chae. Think about why I would even let her approach me unwarranted without wanting to hear her apology. I know what she did was wrong but for fucks sake dude!”

“How are you just going to defend her!” Chaewon yelled angrily. “She called you all these nasty insults and hurt you for so long.” The blonde didn’t understand anything. She was so confused and angry that Hyejoo could just be friends with Hyunjin like that. “How could you ever forgive her? What’s wrong with you?”

“She didn’t tell you, did she.” Hyunjin laughed while Hyejoo’s expression became panicked. “Maybe Hye should tell you then, blondie. About how amazing I am, especially in be-“

“Shut the fuck up.” Hyejoo growled, grabbing Hyunjin’s arm with a tight grip. “I’m trying to defend you, asshole.”

“Never asked you to.” Hyunjin smiled. “Appreciate the sentiment, though, baby.” The cocky girl blew Hyejoo a kiss. “Well I’ll get going now since your friend seems to think I’m bad news. Wouldn’t want to taint your image or anything.”

Hyejoo glared at Hyunjin, regretting her decision to defend the girl. Also, at the same time, she felt blood rush to her lower parts, loving how Hyunjin treated her like an embarrassment. For some reason, it was kind of arousing to have Hyunjin talk to her like she was some sort of side piece.

With that, Hyunjin left, leaving an even more confused Chaewon and an enraged Hyejoo who somehow felt horny in the presence of her tormentor.

“Explain.” Chaewon said, pointing to her prominent bulge. Her tone was that of an angry parent who just caught their kid stealing their money or drinking their liquor. Not only because she was hard but also because she had defended Kim Hyunjin. “Now.”

Hyejoo, frightened by Chaewon’s demanding tone, explained everything whilst they walked around the schoolyard aimlessly. She was embarrassed by the whole situation at hand and was even more embarrassed while explaining why she would so much as even defend her bully. Yet, Chaewon stayed quiet most of the time, not wanting to make Hyejoo anymore uncomfortable than she already was.

“You’re fucking joking.” Chaewon said as Hyejoo finally finished up her lengthy summary of the past events.

“Haha... no.” Hyejoo rubbed the back of her neck. She couldn’t believe she just told someone about her night with Hyunjin and explained it as good. Of course it was amazing but telling that to someone else was beyond her.

“Wow...” The shorter girl couldn’t fathom what she had just been told. “So, you basically tried to beat up someone who you despised, had sex with her, proceeded to think about her all weekend, and then defended her even though she still treats you like shit.”

Hyejoo laughed nervously, knowing it sounded even more bizarre coming from someone else. Still, she had no clue what to do. “So... what do I do now? I’m so confused, Chae.”

“Well that depends.” Even if Chaewon thought this to be the worst idea Hyejoo had yet, she still supported her friend’s endeavors because she wanted Hyejoo to be happy. “Do you like her?”

Even if the shooting guard had thought of this a lot, she still didn’t know. Hyunjin was still fucked up and downright evil but there was just something about her that drove Hyejoo insane. Ever since they fucked, Hyejoo couldn’t stop thinking about her. Even before then she thought of her often but now she felt they had a real connection. It was stupid but her teammate just had this way of getting to her.

“I-“ Hyejoo thought for a minute, making up her mind. “Yeah. I think I do.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Chaewon muttered in utter disbelief. The thought of her friend having a twisted crush on her bully felt so surreal to her. She just couldn’t wrap her head around it. “Well, you have two options: you confront her and tell her about your feelings or you ignore them until they fade away. Your choice.”

“That’s so unfair!” Hyejoo whined. Why did she have to confess? “Ugh it’s such a pain being alive.”

Chaewon rolled her eyes at the shooting guard’s dramatic antics. “So what’s your verdict, Hye?”

Hyejoo sighed in defeat. “First option.”

#

Two days had passed since Chaewon and Hyejoo’s talk. The girl still hadn’t made a move yet, not seeing Hyunjin around anywhere. It was weird considering they shared a class together.

That didn’t matter, however. Today they had practice which meant there was no way Hyunjin could possibly avoid Hyejoo. After all, the older girl had never missed a practice. 

With all factors in her favor, Hyejoo couldn’t help but be nervous. Never in her life had she confessed to a girl and now here she was. Chaewon told her not to be so stressed about it but how could she not be?

“Hyejoo.” The coach called from outside the locker room. “Hurry up before I send you home. You know how much I hate tardiness.”

“On it.” Hyejoo said back. She knew she had to go out there and perform but the weight of her feelings and this whole incident really was taking a toll on her conscious. Not only emotionally but also physically. The girl couldn’t even think about Hyunjin without feeling her member get stiff.

Still, she had to put those feelings aside if she wanted to do good right now. Even if this wasn’t a game she had to be able to perform. It was the only way to keep herself at a consistent skill level. Of course her basketball skills were probably the least of her worries right now but in the moment, if just to be a distraction, they were at the forefront of her mind.

That was until she stepped out onto the court.

“Hyejoo...” Hyunjin said, cursing her bad luck as Hyejoo actually showed up today. It wasn’t like she had an inclination that she wouldn’t show up, she just really didn’t want to see her, especially after the encounter with her blonde friend. “Fuck.”

Of course it wasn’t that Hyunjin didn’t like her. Rather, it was the opposite. Hyunjin had accepted that the reason she was driven so crazy by Hyejoo wasn’t just because she was attractive. The girl had discovered she had a crush on her younger teammate. Of course she had a feeling that’s what she felt but she didn’t want to accept it. She knew gay relationships were frown upon so she attempted to convince herself that their encounter was nothing more than a release of frustrations.

The attempt had failed for obvious reasons. Hyunjin just couldn’t stop thinking about Hyejoo as more than just a hole. She was always more than that, though. The thought scared Hyunjin but she was ready to face the criticisms of the world, bracing herself for whatever insults would be thrown her way when she confessed. Well, tried to.

Her confession didn’t go as planned. The small blonde chihuahua got in the way. She did have some good points, however. How the hell was Hyejoo supposed to fall in love with her if she tormented her? She constantly belittled her very existence and for what? Because it was how she flirted? It was incredible that Hyunjin had even gotten this far with the girl after treating her like this.

So, Hyunjin decided to avoid Hyejoo completely so she could successfully work on herself without any.. setbacks. Of course it could only work for so long. She knew they would meet again at practice and all those days worth of work would be down the drain once again. After all, she couldn’t control herself around Hyejoo.

“I can do this.” The shooting guard mumbled to herself, knowing what fate she had chosen. She prayed that God would put her down quickly at the very least. She deserved a swift death if this is what she would be forced into.

“Ok, let’s warm up now that you’re all here.” The coach looked at his clipboard, then back up at his players who hadn’t moved a muscle. “C’mon! Go stretch or something while I come up with drills. Don’t just stand there. Warm up!”

Hyejoo shook her head, her coach’s idiocy distracting her from her nerves momentarily.

“This fucking guy. Doesn’t even have drills prepared for a practice he knew was coming months in advance. Not even a minute in and I already feel the migraine coming.” Hyejoo muttered under her breath. She hated the coach almost as much as she use to hate Hyunjin. It was ridiculous how a grown man could barely run a practice, really.

“He’s probably underpaid or something.” Sooyoung said. “If I was underpaid, I’d never show up or just leave all the workload to the assistant coach.”

Hyejoo smirked, her mood being slightly uplifted by Sooyoung talking to her. “So you’d pull a coach Park.”

“Definitely.” The older girl looked up from her stretches, noticing some blonde girl in the stands looking at Hyejoo from behind Hyunjin. She was confused for a moment before a wave of realization hit her. That must have been the culprit behind the whole situation last Saturday.

“Is that the girl, Hye?” The center asked, proud that she finally got her answers. Well, she hoped they were answers. “Y’know, the one from last weekend.”

Hyejoo looked to where Sooyoung’s eyes were and felt her soul leave her body. She was talking about Hyunjin. Her roommate somehow figured out that she had been fucked by the point guard.

“H-how did you know?” The younger asked, genuinely curious about how her friend figured it out. It was disturbing really.

“Natural intuition.” Sooyoung replied, grinning like an idiot. But who could blame her? She finally found the girl that made Hyejoo a mess for an entire weekend. The satisfaction of knowing felt incredible that Sooyoung thought about becoming a detective for a brief moment.

“Ok... Just don’t tell anyone. Please.” Hyejoo felt her nerves increase by 1000%. She couldn’t believe that Sooyoung, of all people, figured it out before anyone else. Well, technically Chaewon knew first but Sooyoung had figured it out on her own.

“Your secret is safe with me, buddy.” 

And with that, the coach came back over. The team was ready to start practicing but Hyejoo wasn’t. Not with the impending doom of her feelings for Kim Hyunjin looming over her head.

#

Practice ended with a skirmish as most practices did. The only problem with this skirmish was that the two best players were off today. Their shots weren’t going in like they usually do and this awkward, heavy tension shrouded them instead of the normal rivalry that the team knew they had. It was weird but everyone had their off days so the team said nothing, congratulating everyone on a phenomenal practice once again.

If it were a regular day, Kim Hyunjin would be glad that her teammates were happy with practice yet again but it wasn’t a regular day. In fact, it was far from that. Today was the worst. Between Hyejoo and a poor performance, Hyunjin couldn’t take it anymore.

She tried to keep a level head, reminding herself of her training with her roommate Haseul, but she was only human. Her desires were too strong due to her proximity to her crush. With that and her lackluster presence on court, her frustration bar was at full. She needed relief.

With that in mind, the star player sought out Hyejoo. She needed to take a load off in both a metaphorical and literal sense. 

“Son Hyejoo.”

Hyejoo whipped her head around, covering her chest with her hands as she was half naked. She then noticed Hyunjin looking at her with that predatory gaze she was given a few nights ago. The same gaze that made her knees weak and her cock spring to life.

“H-hyunjin! H-hey..” The taller girl stuttered, her eyes looking everywhere but Hyunjin. She felt awkward being in such a close proximity with her crush after realizing the feelings she harbored for her. Not only that, but the look Hyunjin was giving her also made her feel nervous.

“You know what I want.” It was then that Hyejoo realized they weren’t completely alone, her teammates still lingering around the locker room and gymnasium. “I’m guessing you want the same.”

“Can we take this somewhere else? Practically everyone’s still here.” Hyejoo’s heart was pounding now, her eyes glued to the girl before her as she moved in closer. “I just don’t want them to, uh, hear.. you know?”

Hyunjin chuckled, her signature airy laugh making Hyejoo’s head spin. “You’re assuming we’ll get caught. I mean, I don’t think anyone will notice as long as you keep your slutty mouth closed.” 

The shooting guard’s face flushed, the degrading comments making her impossibly harder. Hyunjin had some sort of effect on her, even back when she wanted to punch Kim Hyunjin’s smug smile off her face. There was just something so alluring about her teammate. Hyejoo couldn’t quite place it but she felt this connection to her. 

“Ok.” Hyejoo responded, feeling her underwear dampen due to the amount of precum she already was producing. Something was wrong with her truly. How did Hyunjin manage to turn her on this badly?

Hyunjin sat back on the bench before her, signally Hyejoo to come to her. Of course, Hyejoo obeyed, walking towards the point guard. Hyejoo was still nervous as she approached Hyunjin, her fear of being caught amplified by 100% when she heard footsteps walk past her row of lockers.

“Everyone will leave soon. You’ll be fine.” Hyunjin said, impatient as ever as she felt her dick strain against her shorts. “Now come on. I need your mouth.”

With one last nervous glance around her, Hyejoo dropped to her knees before Hyunjin. The sight must have been arousing to the older girl as her length twitched.

“Come on, baby. I don’t have all day. Though, I wouldn’t mind going at it all day with you.” Hyunjin winked at Hyejoo who was still anxious about her surroundings to notice.

The shooting guard reluctantly pulled at the elastic of Hyunjin’s basketball shorts, still too nervous to fully enjoy what was about to happen. Still, she pulled the older’s shorts down to her knees. That still wasn’t enough to convince Hyejoo fully though as the girl pulled away.

“Hyunjin I don’t know if I can do this.” Hyejoo said. She felt like she would combust at the thought of giving head so... publicly. This whole relationship was supposed to be secret so Hyejoo wondered why Hyunjin was ok with something like this.

“Fuck.” Hyunjin grunted, even more unsatisfied than before. “Ok. Come here.” She patted the spot on the bench next to her as she took off her shorts completely.

“What are you-“ Hyejoo was cut off as the point guard palmed at her stiff cock. The unexpected action made her relax a little. Though, she worried Hyunjin would continue touching her like this. She was already on the edge, having been hard since she stepped foot into the locker room.

“I hope you don’t mind.” Hyunjin said, hooking her thumbs around the elastic of Hyejoo’s underwear and shorts. Of course, Hyejoo shook her head, clearly not minding the service. With her approval, Hyunjin took off the articles of clothing that prevented her from having what she needed most. 

Hyejoo’s dick stood proudly, dripping salty liquid from the tip. It was smooth for the most part, aside from a long vein which spanned from the base to the tip. Her normally pale member was now red, begging for release as Hyunjin stared at it like it was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. Maybe it was considering Hyunjin was salivating at the thought of that monster in her mouth.

“Funny how you’re fine with me sucking you off but scared of doing it yourself.” Hyunjin mentioned, casually dropping to the floor like this was a normal thing she did. “I suppose this is a reward. You know, for you listening to me so well last time.”

Hyejoo whimpered at her words, more liquid spilling out of the head. She felt as if she would combust from just Hyunjin’s stare alone.

“Please hurry up. I don’t want anyone to notice.” Hyejoo said nervously, listening to the sound of the locker room door close multiple times. She figured her teammates were finally clearing out.

“Everyone’s leaving. We’ll be fine.” Was the last thing Hyunjin said before taking a test lick up Hyejoo’s shaft. The shooting guard whined at the action. She needed more. She needed Hyunjin’s entire mouth wrapped around her prick.

As if sensing what she wanted, Hyunjin pressed forth, stuffing Hyejoo’s cockhead into her velvety hole. Both girls moaned at sensation. 

“F-fuck!” Hyejoo cried out. She felt like she was going to combust any minute and they had just started. The younger girl cursed her poor resistance, trying to focus on anything but cumming.

Though, preventing her impending orgasm proved to be harder as she felt Hyunjin take more and more of her length into her mouth. She was holding back as much as she could, however. Not only to look cool in front of Hyunjin but also because she wanted to feel blissed out for longer.

Alas, it was no use. The moment the point guard took all of Hyejoo into her orifice, the girl came, shooting a hot load down Hyunjin’s throat.

Unprepared for Hyejoo to cum so quickly, Hyunjin choked on the mixture of cum and cock. She swallowed as much as she could, not wanting the liquid to go to waste before forcibly removing the younger’s dick from her mouth. She spit out what she couldn’t manage to get down while tears fell from her eyes from being choked like that.

“Fuck. You almost choked me to death.” Hyunjin said, still in a kneeling position. She wiped her mouth of any remaining saliva and semen, hating the way her face felt wet. “You’re shit resistance almost killed me, asshole.”

Hyejoo panted, still recovering from the events that had just occurred. She had little strength to fight back but needed to put Hyunjin in her place if she ever wanted to make progress with her.

While Hyejoo and Hyunjin both had feelings for each other, Hyejoo was more reluctant to accept hers. She still resented the girl for all the evil things she’d said to her but she still had an inclination that Hyunjin could be a better person. She just needed to push her in the right direction.

“Sorry.” Hyejoo said, her breathing starting to even out. “It just felt so fucking good.”

Hyunjin grinned, taking the compliment to heart. It boosted her ego knowing that Hyejoo enjoyed the way she sucked her off even though it had been her first time doing something like that. 

“I bet it’d feel even better if you fucked me.” Hyunjin said. Her words riled Hyejoo up again, watching how her flaccid penis stirred up in a matter of seconds. “Would you like that? Hm? You wanna fuck my tight ass, Hye?”

Hyejoo groaned, her hand instinctively wrapping around her now stiff length. She pumped it slowly, watching as Hyunjin completely undressed herself. Hyejoo had always been so attracted to Hyunjin’s lower half, especially her fat ass, so being able to touch the best part of Kim Hyunjin made Hyejoo Incredibly hard.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Hyejoo groaned. Hyunjin smiled at the statement while she removed her final article of clothing and discarded it onto the floor of the locker room. 

“Are you just going to stare or are you going to do something about it?” Hyunjin quirked an eyebrow as she looked at Hyejoo who was drooling over her ass and dick. “God. You’re so useless, making me do all the work.”

The shooting guard growled at the snide comment, gripping Hyunjin’s waist as she stood from her sitting position. She pulled Hyunjin up to her and did something unexpected considering the circumstances.

Hyejoo kissed her teammate. It wasn’t sweet, of course, since her mind was clouded by lust but it was enough to send Hyunjin the message that she was serious about whatever was going on between the two.

“I’m going to pound you into another fucking dimension, Kim Hyunjin.” Hyejoo husked, pulling away from the older’s soft lips. “You’re going to be in the fucking ER when I’m done with you.”

Hyunjin felt a shiver run down her spine as Hyejoo asserted herself. She didn’t take the other guard as the dominant type from the way she was acting earlier and the other night’s events but it seemed Hyejoo was full of surprises as she made Hyunjin lean on the bench ass up.

Hyejoo spat on her dick, properly lubricating it so Hyunjin wouldn’t have to feel the same pain she submitted Hyejoo to the first time they fucked. She wanted to be extra considerate with Hyunjin to assure that her beautiful hole wouldn’t be ruined by her enlarged member. 

“I’m going in.” Hyejoo stated. She lined up her cock perfectly with the wrinkled entrance that was Hyunjin’s and without hesitation, entered her.

“Ah, s-shit.” Hyunjin stuttered, feeling an odd warmth inside of her for the first time. She hoped it wouldn’t be the last either as she felt Hyejoo slowly push more of her massive prick into her tightness. “Fuck, you’re huge.”

Hyejoo laughed at the star player’s remark. “I’m not even halfway inside, baby.” She heard a whimper from Hyunjin as more of her throbbing meat made its way through the canal of Hyunjin’s ass. “You’re so tight, Hyun.”

Hyunjin was getting impatient as she felt her teammate push her inches in slowly. She wanted her to wreck her like she promised. To shove her smooth cock all the way in. The point guard needed Hyejoo balls deep now or she’d go crazy. She figured if Hyejoo wasn’t going to do it, she would take matters into her own hands.

“Hyejoo!” Hyunjin screamed as she thrusted back, taking all of her at once. Hyejoo groaned as she felt herself bottom out. She wanted to be gentle but it seemed Hyunjin was ready to go all the way. Hyejoo smirked at the willingness of the girl before her.

“You want me that bad, Hyunjin?” Hyejoo chuckled, pulling out all the way just to slam her hips back into Hyunjin’s plump cheeks. “You could have just asked, whore.” 

Hyunjin moaned at the degradation. She loved insulting Hyejoo almost as much as she loved being insulted by Hyejoo. She lived to be degraded and used as a means for Hyejoo to cum. That was her purpose from this day forth because after feeling that monster cock tear up her insides, she didn’t want anything else. She would become Hyejoo’s hole. 

“So fucking tight.” Hyejoo bit her lip as she pounded Hyunjin’s voluptuous ass. It felt amazing. Hyejoo could get addicted to it. “You’re so good, Hyun. So fucking good. I want to be inside you forever.”

Hyunjin was being rocked back and forth by the strength of Hyejoo’s strong thrusts. She could feel herself being torn open like the younger had promised as she let herself be tossed around. Hyunjin really couldn’t tell if fucking or being fucked by Hyejoo was better. 

“I hate you for everything you put me through.” Hyejoo confessed breathlessly. “You tormented me you fucking cunt. Made me feel worthless.” She let out all the anger with each dip. “But I can’t help but love you. I don’t know what it is. Your personality is awful but I like being around you. I didn’t want to accept it at first but I do enjoy you. I hate you but I love you.”

Hyunjin was too blissed out to think about Hyejoo’s words at the moment. She had processed them but didn’t know how to truly respond yet. The older just wanted to have this conversation after they were done as she needed to cum before she could even begin to tell Hyejoo how she truly felt.

“God I hate you!” Hyejoo yelled letting everything out in her actions. She slammed her hand down on Hyunjin’s bare cheek as she ferociously pushed in and out of the older girl before her. She saw the way the red mark appeared on the cheek, staining the soft, pale skin a sharp red. The girl loved the way it looked, smacking the spot again to watch the skin change colors.

“HYEJOO!” Hyunjin shouted, her vocal cords straining at the way she screeched. It just felt too good. The way Hyejoo ruthless pounded her into oblivion, going so fast she couldn’t even tell when she was pulling out, and the way she slammed her hand onto her soft ass drove her insane. The pain and pleasure together brought her to a new high as she began coming undone onto the floor below her.

It seemed Hyejoo noticed as she slowed herself to let Hyunjin finish releasing. As soon as Hyunjin had finished, she went back to the rough fucking she had submitted her to.

Now that Hyunjin had achieved her orgasm, she felt the need to chase her own. She had felt the pressure in her cock for a while but held herself back. She wanted to prolong the experience she was having as Hyunjin put her on cloud 9 for the second time in a week.

“Hyejoo, please cum inside me. I fucking need it you piece of shit! Good for nothing, bitch.” Hyejoo growled at the words, knowing Hyunjin was just riling her up. Still, it pissed her off as Hyunjin insulted her once more.

“I fucking hate you.” She slapped her ass again, putting more force into. “I fucking hate you so much.” She slammed her hand down once again. “I hope you rot in hell you son of a bitch!”

Hyunjin mumbled something incoherent while being manhandled so roughly. She felt the need to cum again only minutes after the first time. The other starting guard really was incredible at destroying her.

“S-shit! Take it all.” Hyejoo released her seed inside of the girl she despised yet desperately needed. It felt good to have taken all her anger out on her teammate but it also felt good to have fucked her with a passion that the guard could only describe as love.

Hyunjin spilt her load on the floor once more. She was feeling remorse for the poor janitor cleaning up after her and Hyejoo once more. It was worth all the mess, however, as she had never felt more sated in her entire life.

“That was incredible.” Hyunjin said as Hyejoo pulled out. Hyunjin laid down on the bench, wanting some time to collect herself and talk with her teammate who was obviously something more to her. Hyejoo had seemed to get the memo as she cuddled with Hyunjin on the slim bench of the locker room.

“Yeah.” Hyejoo mumbled. She felt sleepy after pouring all of her unused energy from practice into rearranging Hyunjin’s guts.

“And about the insults and stuff…” Hyunjin started, making sure Hyejoo was listening to her. She got her confirmation when she heard a lazy hum from the girl on top of her. “I’m sorry about all of it. I know it’s weird that I’m apologizing after all this torment but, I had feelings for you since the moment I laid eyes on you and like a boy in kindergarten, I expressed my feelings through insults. Horrible ones at that. I didn’t realize what I was feeling, though. Well, I had an idea but didn’t want to accept those feelings.”

Hyunjin paused for a second to gauge her teammate’s reaction before continuing. “I wanted to make amends with you the other day but your friend interrupted me. I didn’t know what to do so I panicked and went back to my old self. I’m not sure if you can find it in yourself to forgive me but please consider my apology.” She was pleading with Hyejoo at this point. Hyunjin couldn’t believe it herself but it was true that she had fallen for the younger girl.

“I’m not forgiving you right away.” Hyejoo stated simply. “I want to see you change before I accept you into my life. You’ve hurt me badly and I’m not sure if this is a trick or not so I’ll let you prove yourself. I like you as well but I don’t want to date someone who’s going to hurt me.”

Hyunjin nodded. “I get that. But don’t worry. I’ll change.” Hyunjin wrapped an arm around Hyejoo. “For you.”

The two stayed cuddled together for a little longer before Hyunjin’s phone started to buzz. It was only then did the reality of them still being in the locker room, naked, after a 6 pm practice, set in.

“Fuck! Sooyoung’s gonna kill me!” Hyejoo yelled as she moved off Hyunjin quicker than Hyunjin would have liked while Hyunjin panicked and searched for her phone to answer the call which was most likely a nagging Haseul wondering where she’d been.

The pair lamented the fact that they spent so long fucking each other as they rushed to put on their clothing, knowing their roommates’ were going to kill them. This relationship would be the death of them both.

#

“You.” A tiny voice called to a disheveled Hyunjin running out of the girls’ locker room about an hour and a half after practice.

Hyunjin turned to the tiny voice, wondering why someone was calling her while she wanted to beeline it to her car and leave the stupid gymnasium. 

“Blondie?” Hyunjin asked as the chihuahua looking girl who looked at her menacingly.

“You better not hurt Hyejoo you asshole.” She threatened. “And my name is Chaewon. Stop calling me blondie!”

“Uh ok? Will do!” Hyunjin checked her phone and almost passed out at the amount of texts and missed calls from Haseul. “Bye now! Haseul is literally going to kill me.”

Chaewon watched as the girl she thought of as an evil bitch ran towards the exit and slammed into it as she forgot to slow down and open it up to leave. She had a different aura around her now that her and Hyejoo had talked things out. Of course that was the good part of what Chaewon had heard through the door while waiting for Hyejoo. Her ears could have been spared the rest.

“Thanks for waiting for me, Chae!” Hyejoo said, running up to her shorter friend and engulfing her in a tight hug. “I finally confessed today and I got to say it did feel good.”

“I know you did. I heard it.” Chaewon paused and shuddered dramatically. “I heard everything.”

“Oh.” Hyejoo let the statement marinate in her head for a little. “Oh.” 

“Yeah. Oh.”

Hyejoo laughed awkwardly. “Sorry?”

“You’re the worst friend ever.”

#

Almost a month had gone by since then and it was seeming like Hyunjin really was going to maintain her promise. She was very thoughtful with Hyejoo, boosting her once deflated ego. Hyunjin had really made an attempt to change and it pleased Hyejoo greatly.

The pair had also begun hanging out frequently, going out to arcades, cafes, and, when Haseul was out, even Hyunjin’s room. Their hangouts were more like dates of course but since Hyejoo was still a bit reluctant to actually date Hyunjin, wanting to wait it out a little longer, she classified them as hangouts. 

The only problem with those “hangouts” was the fact that no matter what they were doing or where they were doing it, it always ended with sex. Of course it was amazing sex but it always ended with the sinful activity nonetheless.

From giving brain in a public restroom to getting her back blown out in the back of Hyunjin’s rundown car, Hyejoo had been through it all. It seemed no matter how pure the intentions were for her and Hyunjin to be together, there was always some lingering tension between them. Neither of them opposed the idea, however, as it just felt too good. Hyejoo feared that she may have actually gotten addicted to her ex tormentor.

Though, none of that stopped Hyejoo from jumping at the opportunity to leave for Hyunjin’s dorm that night. She knew what was going to happen but even then, she wanted to see her. Hyunjin was shaping out to be a sweetheart from the way she had started acting towards her teammate. It made Hyejoo happy knowing that she changed her for the better.

“Hey, I’m going out tonight.” Hyejoo told a stressed out Sooyoung. “I might be back. Might not. Depends on how it goes.”

Since Hyejoo had been spending most of her time with Hyunjin, Sooyoung just stopped questioning her. It seemed she knew or had an idea of what went on almost every night as Hyejoo would crawl back into their shared room every night spent, like she had ran a marathon. Though, Sooyoung still believed the misconception that it was Chaewon she was visiting and not Hyunjin since Hyejoo didn’t bother to correct her.

“Ok. Remember to use protection!” Hyejoo was already out the door by the time Sooyoung yelled at her. Hyejoo knew she was busy with an assignment so she decided that the quicker she left, the more time Sooyoung would have to focus by herself.

While Hyejoo made her way to Hyunjin and Haseul’s room, she thought about the stress of tomorrow’s game.

In the month that followed Hyejoo and Hyunjin’s blossoming relationship, their team had begun a large winning streak. It was really all thanks to the fact that Hyunjin and Hyejoo had started getting along and had much better chemistry. Still, the team was climbing steadily and was projected to be the number one seed in the state. The next game would be the one to determine whether or not they made it. It was stressing Hyejoo out.

She knew whether or not they won, they would make playoffs. However, she wanted to go above and beyond. She wanted the Wolves to be number 1 so they would have a better chance of making it to the finals. Afterall, the 8th seed was SM’s team and Hyejoo was confident they wouldn’t be a problem. However, if the Wolves remained 2nd, they would have to face off against Cube’s monster lineup and she didn’t know if they could win considering last time they faced off, it was a complete blow out in favor of Cube.

Still, that was an issue for tomorrow. For now, she just wanted to snuggle up with Hyunjin and forget the stresses of the world. 

When Hyejoo arrived, she knocked on the door twice and waited patiently behind it. She heard Hyunjin behind it, cursing as she scrambled to the door. It seemed she was unprepared for company even though Hyejoo texted her she was coming thirty minutes ago.

“Sup, Hye.” Hyunjin said, awkwardly standing in the doorway like she was trying to cover the background from Hyejoo’s vision. “Wasn’t expecting you for another hour.”

“I can tell.” The shooting guard muttered sarcastically. “You want me to give you a couple seconds to fix things up and then I’ll come back and pretend this never happened.” Hyunjin nodded the instant she heard the word fix which caused Hyejoo to laugh. 

The door shut again followed by the sounds of clothing being thrown across the room, bed sheets rustling, and garbage being shoved into a trash bag. The sounds soon subsided as Hyunjin made her way back to the door. She didn’t even have to open the door, however, as Hyejoo beat her to it.

“Ok, you can come in now.” Hyejoo took a step forward but was instantly blocked by Hyunjin’s body. “On second thought, can you leave for like five more seconds? Haseul’s side is super messy…”

Hyejoo sighed and pressed forward, pushing Hyunjin to the side. She just wanted to hang out with her crush, not wait ten years for the whole room to be spotless. Plus, she really didn’t care how Haseul’s side of the room looked. It’s not like they were going to be paying much attention to it.

“I can’t believe I had to wait a whole minute for you to clean up even though we’ve literally fucked on top of your messy bed before.” Hyejoo stated, flopping down onto the bed before her. Hyunjin followed behind, moving closer to Hyejoo’s body in an attempt to cuddle.

“Well, that doesn’t mean it should be the norm. I don’t want to fuck on dirty laundry, you know.” Hyunjin pressed herself closer to the girl before her. “I mean I have standards, Hye.”

“What standards? Putting your trash and dirty clothes under your bed?” The point guard whined at the statement, lightly punching her arm.

“Now you’re the one being the fucking bully. How the tables have turned.”

Hyejoo rolled her eyes. Hyunjin really was annoying sometimes. “You know what? I miss when you were mean to me. At least back then I could tune you out when you got annoying.”

Hyunjin pulled away from Hyejoo’s body. She sat up fully and stared at her bastard of a crush. “Take that back, asshole!”

“No.”

The basketball star immediately jumped her teammate after hearing her words of defiance. How dare she be mean to her when she’s been fixing herself for her? ‘The hypocrisy’ Hyunjin thought.

Hyunjin grabbed Hyejoo’s wrists as she laid her back on the mattress. She was trying to pin her but Hyejoo was fighting back, wanting dominance in the situation. It didn’t seem like she would achieve it, however.

“Oh what are you going to do, Hyunjin? We both know I’m stronger than you.” Hyejoo said, continuing to struggle against Hyunjin’s tight grasp. She didn’t know if she’d be able to break free and, to be honest, she didn’t know if she wanted to. Maybe having Hyunjin obliterate her insides would be just what she needed to destress.

“Fuck off. We both know who won this fight the first time.” She pushed Hyejoo down with more force in an attempt to show her strength. 

“And we both know who threw that game too, right?” Hyejoo taunted. It seemed that no matter how close they got or how much nicer they were to each other, there always remained that side to them that lived to piss the other off. It was only the nature of their relationship.

Hyunjin growled, hearing Hyejoo’s words and taking them to heart. She knew how badly she threw that game but Hyejoo would never let her live it down. It was so annoying. The shooting guard would definitely need to be punished for that one.

“I know you’re just trying to provoke me but we both know how much it hurts to hear. Maybe I should make you hurt as revenge.” Both girls grew harder than ever, knowing what was about to transpire. “I’ll tear up that ass with no remorse, Hyejoo. You’ll be walking funny for the rest of the fucking month.”

Hyejoo loved the dominant side of Hyunjin almost as much as the submissive side. There was just a way Hyunjin degraded her when she was fucking her that made her more aroused then ever. Hyunjin was also ruthless when she took her, always making sure that she made sitting uncomfortable for Hyejoo for at least a day or two.

“You’re so cute thinking you can even physically impair me with that pathetic dick.” They knew everything Hyejoo was saying now was untrue but it helped fuel their love for hate sex. They both had an attachment to the concept since it was what started their fruitful relationship.

Without a word, Hyunjin lowered her sweat pants and briefs in one swift movement. She didn’t even have time to properly strip herself of all her clothes. She felt she would die if she didn’t enter Hyejoo soon because of how horny Hyejoo made her feel.

It seemed Hyejoo got the message straight away as she slid her jeans and underwear down her body immediately. She kicked everything off onto the floor, knowing she wouldn’t be able to find her clothes amongst the sea of Hyunjin’s clothing in the morning.

“You drive me insane.” Hyunjin confessed as she positioned her throbbing cock at the entrance of Hyejoo’s ass. “Every day, I think about you. How perfect you are.”

Hyejoo smiled when she heard what Hyunjin had said. It warmed her heart to know that Hyunjin has come such a long way just for her. She was so different now and it made her happy. No longer did she feel angry in Hyunjin’s presence but rather she felt safe and comforted.

“Fuck me, Hyunjin. Ruin me for everyone else.” Hyejoo wrapped her legs around Hyunjin’s waist, pulling her closer to her. “Make me yours.”

“Fuck!” Was all Hyunjin had to say as she finally entered Hyejoo. She was awaiting this moment all day. She had been craving Hyejoo for hours now so it felt amazing to finally get what she wanted.

Hyunjin stayed true to her promise. She didn’t even try to be gentle, ripping Hyejoo open each time she shoved her thick shaft into her. There was no sense of affection in the way they fucked but the girls knew that they loved each other. There was no denying it anymore.

Hyejoo was feeling overwhelmed with all the sensations she was feeling. Not only was Hyunjin filling her up with that fat cock but she was also stroking hers as well. It was an awkward position with the way Hyunjin’s arm was angled but it was all worth the strain in her arm. She needed Hyejoo to be so consumed by pleasure that she wouldn’t be able to think about anything other than the activities she was being subjected to.

“Hyunjin! Please!” Hyejoo cried out. Her body felt like it was on fire from all the attention she was receiving. Her penis was twitching uncontrollably, begging for release while her hole felt stuffed with Hyunjin’s big meat plugged inside. She knew she’d be cumming in seconds, embarrassing herself, if Hyunjin didn’t slow down.

“What do you want, baby?” Hyunjin let go of the younger’s erect member, leaning down to kiss along Hyejoo’s jawline, leaving tiny bites where she pressed her mouth. “Tell me.”

Hyejoo couldn’t even speak anymore as her mind went blank. All she could think of was the way Hyunjin fucked her with ferocity, pumping in and out at a maddening pace. She felt like she was floating and only Hyunjin could ground her by filling her up with her warm semen. 

“Come on, Hye. Answer me.” Hyunjin whined. She had panned out to be more of a whiny person when Hyejoo got to know her more. That directly translated to sex which Hyejoo didn’t mind when she plowed her but, when she wanted Hyunjin to obliterate her with no remorse, she found it bothersome. She wanted a tough tiger to blow her back out, not some whiny kitten.

“Harder, Hyunjin! Destroy me please.” Hyejoo begged. She needed to be ruined or else she would never be sated. She needed Hyunjin to make her crave her and only her.

“Is this not enough?” Hyunjin asked, slowing herself down, causing Hyejoo to whimper. “Greedy whore.” The older girl became more aggressive. She didn’t like how Hyejoo tried to command her. She had to show her who was the boss in this relationship.

“Hyunjin!” Hyejoo screamed like she was being caught by a serial killer as Hyunjin handled her with even less kindness. She didn’t know it was even possible for Hyunjin to possibly get rougher but here she was being manhandled as proof that there was more to offer.

“Don’t boss me around, bitch. I’m in charge here. You’re just a hole.” Hyunjin spat. The evident anger in her voice would make anyone else scared but it only turned Hyejoo on more. She loved how mean Hyunjin was in bed. She loved being degraded while having her insides churned. Maybe her degradation kink was the reason why she fell so hard for Hyunjin. 

“H-hyunjin.. fuck me! Fuck me!” Hyejoo babbled. She felt the pressure in her dick, signaling her impending orgasm. She knew she had to cum soon or her testicles would burst.

“I’m gonna cum, Hye.” Hyunjin announced moments before she exploded inside, her length pulsating inside of Hyejoo and releasing thick streams of white.

Hyunjin’s cum filling her ass was all she needed to cum herself. Her sperm shot onto her own chest, some landing on Hyunjin’s shirt as she let herself go. 

Hyunjin soon pulled out, laying beside Hyejoo as they recuperated. They both knew they wanted more than just that as one round wouldn’t suffice tonight. Both of them were stressed with the workload they had as well as the stress of tomorrow’s game. They needed to take the edge off and while what had just happened helped a bit, they needed more. Both needed to be completely satisfied before they could sleep peacefully and have a clear head in tomorrow’s match up.

“God, you’re always so good.” Hyejoo said. She just loved how well Hyunjin fucked her. Even when their personal relationship was failing, Hyunjin never disappointed on the physical side.

“You too, Hye. Your ass is always so fucking tight.” Hyunjin placed a kiss on Hyejoo’s cheek. “You make me wanna cum in like five seconds. It’s so hard not to.”

“I knew you had poor resistance.” Hyejoo was attempting to provoke Hyunjin into another round. It seemed her plan was working as in a matter of seconds, Hyunjin was rock hard again.

“Fuck, Hyejoo! You always know how to get me up.” Hyunjin said. “Well, at least let us do it properly this time. I want to feel your skin against mine.”

Hyejoo understood what to do. She removed her shirt while she watched Hyunjin pull her sweats off completely. She stared in awe as Hyunjin’s dick came into complete view. She had seen it so many times before but every time, she found herself staring. She was so enamored by the way it looked. The shaft was an agitated red while her soft pink tip oozed precum. Her balls looked full despite having just came minutes before and Hyejoo couldn’t wait for them to be emptied inside herself once more.

“Stop drooling over my dick.” Hyunjin said. She sounded annoyed when she spoke. “I wanna ride you instead, baby.”

Hyejoo groaned at the thought of Hyunjin’s massive ass bouncing on her prick. Though she wanted to be a good girl for Hyunjin today, Hyejoo wasn’t too opposed to the idea of having Hyunjin ride her. In fact, she approved of the idea wholeheartedly.

“Let me suck you off first. I don’t want that monster going in dry and tearing me up.” Hyunjin said as she signaled for Hyejoo to sit up while she put her head in the younger’s lap. 

“Why should I be nice? You literally just piped me raw and now you want mercy?” Hyejoo shook her head. “That just doesn’t seem right.”

Hyunjin pouted, trying to look cute so she didn’t have to face what she just put Hyejoo through. “But I only did it because you provoked me. Maybe if you were nicer…”

Hyejoo squinted at her in disapproval. “You’re one to talk about being nice, Kim.”

“Oh we’re using last names now, Son? Come on, don’t make me go back to being mean.”

“Why don’t you just put that pretty mouth to use and suck my dick?” Hyejoo asked. She was getting impatient now.

“Gladly.” Hyunjin said before she took Hyejoo’s cockhead into her awaiting mouth. She couldn’t wait to feast on the meal before her. She knew it was the tastiest thing she’d have all day.

“Fuck, Hyunjin. You’re always so much more attractive when you’re quiet.” Hyejoo groaned, trying her hardest not to bust already. She always came too fast when Hyunjin took her in her mouth. Hyunjin was just too good at sucking dick. She had to wonder how she had gotten this good.

From the way she was having her length serviced, she knew that she had to prolong this experience. No way she could let go of this feeling this soon. Plus, Hyunjin would tease her to no end if she released now.

Hyunjin had barely half Hyejoo’s dick in her oral canal now. She continued her descent, thanking God for not having a gag reflex. The guard just loved having all of Hyejoo buried in her throat and if she had a gag reflex, it would be impossible. Especially with how big Hyejoo was.

Though Hyunjin was being cautious, trying not to take too much at once, she knew Hyejoo was getting antsy by the way her hands kneaded her own thighs. She wanted more and so did Hyunjin. While Hyunjin did love deepthroating her teammate, she knew how much of a difficulty it was. She had to mentally prepare for it.

Little did Hyunjin know that she wouldn’t need to think too much of it with how needy Hyejoo was. She was too impatient to wait for Hyunjin to slowly take her in. The younger girl needed to be in the tight crevice that was Hyunjin’s throat.

That’s why it was no surprise when Hyejoo entangled her fingers in Hyunjin’s long black hair, thrusting her whole shaft into the warmth of Hyunjin’s mouth. She hissed in pleasure when she felt herself finally sink all the way in. She had achieved what she wanted.

“Shit!” Hyejoo yelled while she pulled her cock back out, giving Hyunjin a second to breathe. While she was good at breathing through her nose while giving a blow job, she also wasn’t expecting Hyejoo to be so violent like that. She usually wasn’t like that when she was being sucked off. 

Hyunjin coughed, recovering from what just happened. She was about to ask Hyejoo why she was being all aggressive when she felt her mouth get stuffed again. It seemed Hyejoo wanted to make her suffer as she canted her hips up into Hyunjin’s mouth.

Her pace was brutal as she thrusted in and out, choking Hyunjin harshly. She felt so abused with the way her lips were being pulled apart by Hyejoo’s pretty dick. Hyunjin couldn’t even lie to herself and say she didn’t enjoy it because the truth was she enjoyed being treated like she was just a toy for Hyejoo’s pleasure. She didn’t know why but being reduced to nothing but a hole made Hyunjin more aroused than she’d like to admit.

“So good.” Hyejoo said breathlessly. She could feel the pressure building up at the base of her penis while she steadily fucked into her teammate’s oral cavity. She was obsessed with the way it felt. It may have even been better than Hyunjin’s ass.

“I’m gonna cum.” Hyejoo announced. It seemed Hyunjin really liked that idea as she started bobbing her head in unison with Hyejoo’s jerky thrusts.

Not too long after, Hyejoo pushed Hyunjin’s head completely down onto her length before she promptly started cumming. She shot rope after rope of her juice down Hyunjin’s throat, suffocating her with her cock and cum.

Hyunjin whimpered, drinking all her lover’s sperm with practiced ease. She could barely breathe by the time Hyejoo finally took her dick out. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to beat Hyejoo for putting her through that or kiss her for the intense pleasure she was just submitted to. 

“I think your throat is better than your ass, Hyun.” Hyejoo said, pulling Hyunjin up from her position on her lap. “It’s so goddamn tight.” She pressed a kiss to her lips, darting her tongue out to lick the remaining cum that was there. Hyejoo shuddered at her own taste mixed with the flavor of Hyunjin’s cherry chapstick.

“You’re an asshole for not warning me that you were about to choke me like that! I could of died, you know…” Hyunjin huffed. Although she enjoyed what had happened, she thought it would have been nice if she was given a heads up first.

“You’re an asshole for going in raw! You know how much that hurts, Hyun?” It seemed that after all that, they were falling back into their playful teasing. A dumbed down version of what they used to be like.

“Whatever.” Both guards rolled their eyes simultaneously. “Alright, come on now. Your dick is wet so we can fuck.”

“So impatient.” Hyejoo mumbled, positioning her tip at the entrance of Hyunjin’s puckered hole. “I’m going in.”

Hyunjin was filled with a sense of glee when she felt the delicious sensation of being plugged up again. She prayed for the day when she’d be able to just sit on the younger’s member and cockwarm her all day. That would be her ideal date with Hyejoo if she was being honest.

“I love it when you’re inside me. You always make me feel safe when we’re connected.” Hyunjin confessed. She was just in love with how well Hyejoo fucked her. Perhaps she was in love with more than just the shooting guard’s skills in bed.

“Your ass always hugs me so tightly.” Hyejoo hadn’t moved yet, enamored with the sight of Hyunjin’s cheeks surrounding her penis so beautifully. “I think my cock was made to be snuggled inside you.”

“I think we were made for each other, Hyejoo.” 

Hyejoo pushed up into Hyunjin after hearing her say such a thing. It was so romantic that Hyejoo felt herself falling for Hyunjin again. Maybe she should just confess to her…

“Please be mine.” Hyunjin said, beating Hyejoo to the punch. “And I don’t mean sexually. We already are each other’s in that way. I mean be my girlfriend. We have been practically dating for over a month now. I think it’s time to make things official.”

Hyejoo turned Hyunjin to face her, wanting to look into her eyes when she said what she said next. “I’m in love with you. I always have been. From the moment I met you, I thought you were an angel from above. You treated me terribly, though. I couldn’t love you if you hated me so I began to hate you too. I now know you did what you did because you were scared of wanting me. Our relationship would have been frowned upon and it probably will be. But now that you are treating me with respect and showing me more love than I ever could have imagined, I need you in my life forever. So, yes, Hyunjin. I will gladly be yours.”

Tears welled in Hyunjin’s eyes at the confession. Who would have known that the once demeaning Hyunjin who was afraid of her feelings for Hyejoo would end up with the girl she longed for. She finally overcame her fears in the locker room that fateful night and had decided that Hyejoo would be hers from that day forward. She was so happy to finally be one with Hyejoo. Both physically and spiritually.

“I love you so much, Hyejoo. I’m so overwhelmed with happiness you don’t even understand.” 

Hyejoo laughed, cupping her girlfriend’s cheeks. “I completely understand because I’m so in love with you.”

Hyunjin leaned in closer, her face inches away from Hyejoo’s. “Can I kiss you? And I mean like for real this time.” Hyunjin asked timidly even though she was sitting on her girlfriend’s cock at the moment.

“Of course, baby.” Was the last thing that either said before they indulged in themselves. Hyunjin kissed with such passion, moving her lips against Hyejoo’s with only one goal in mind; to please her. She wanted Hyejoo to feel the utmost desire she had for her, not just in a sexual way.

Truth was, Hyunjin craved Hyejoo in every way possible. She needed to be around her all the time like the moon and the earth. Whether they were banging or not didn’t matter. She just wanted the girl who drove her crazy to be near her at all times.

The once passionate kiss turned erotic in a matter of seconds as Hyejoo became antsy once more. She felt how much Hyunjin was squeezing her with her anal walls and felt the need to please her. Hyejoo needed to do something or else she would be a terrible lover.

She bit down on Hyunjin’s bottom lip, causing Hyunjin to let out an airy moan. Hyejoo took that as an opportunity to let her tongue explore the insides of Hyunjin’s mouth. Her tongue moved around the oral crevice freely, searching every inch and memorizing it. She eventually settled her tongue against Hyunjin’s, clashing with hers.

Hyejoo took that as an opportunity to surprise Hyunjin and plow into her. She snapped her hips upwards and surprised Hyunjin who had long forgotten Hyejoo’s cock resided in her. She welcomed the feeling, however. In fact, she wanted more of it.

Hyunjin was the first to pull away from their heated kiss. She began a slow rhythm, riding Hyejoo carefully as she wasn’t trying to rush anything. She just wanted to feel all of her like it was the first time they had sex.

“What’s with this slow pace? I know we’re both impatient people so what gives?” Hyejoo complained but didn’t do anything to change it since she didn’t want to disrupt Hyunjin.

“I want to feel all of you.” Hyunjin said, continuing to slowly move on top of the other girl’s cock. “I just want to make love before we go back to fucking like rabbits.”

“Ok, baby. As long as you enjoy yourself.” Hyejoo laid back and let Hyunjin do all the work. She watched how her girlfriend took her, loving the way her meat disappeared one second only to reappear the next from the way Hyunjin was taking her. She loved the sight of it all.

“Hye, I want to cum. Stroke my dick and make me cum.” Hyejoo did as she was told, grabbing Hyunjin’s sensitive stick and rubbing it. She moved up and down the shaft, rolling over the tip with her thumb while her other hand held her balls, gently squeezing them from time to time. She hoped that this would be enough stimulation to get her off.

“You’re doing so well. I just need a little more.” Hyunjin panted, feeling so blissed out. This was definitely the best she had felt ever.

Hyejoo decided to ramp it up a little. She knew her idea was daring but she wanted to attempt it. She let go of Hyunjin’s testicles, moving her now free hand up to her mouth. She covered her first two fingers in saliva before bringing them to the stuffed entrance that was Hyunjin’s asshole.

Without a second to spare, Hyejoo forced her fingers inside of Hyunjin along with her cock. It was a tight fit and she could barely move but it seemed to affect Hyunjin in the way she wanted it to as Hyunjin let out a guttural scream, releasing her pent up fluids onto Hyejoo’s chest.

Hyejoo loved the sight before her. Even more so, she felt the need to take a taste of Hyunjin’s sweet cum. She loved Hyunjin’s taste and needed it to feel the full effect of their union.

While Hyunjin continued to ride Hyejoo, the shooting guard took her hand off the other girl’s cock and licked up the tasty seed that had landed on her hand. She lapped at it hungrily like it was the last meal on earth.

“You’re so hot, Hye.” Hyunjin said, beginning to pick up the pace a little. There was a bit more impatientence in the way she took Hyejoo now which meant Hyunjin wanted Hyejoo creaming inside of her and quick. And who was Hyejoo to deny her love that request?

The younger began putting in effort as well, pushing in and out of Hyunjin in order to get her to achieve release faster. Both parties wanted Hyejoo to cum so with a joint effort between the two, they hoped for just that.

They got what they wanted when Hyejoo thrusted up one more time and began emptying her balls inside her love. She loved the feeling of having slow, passionate sex but still prefered the rough, toxic way Hyunjin and her normally fucked.

Hyejoo continued spilling spurts of hot semen in Hyunjin’s anus while the two kissed lovingly. Neither of the pair ever thought that they would be together, they wouldn’t have had it any other way. It seemed they were fated to be together even though Hyunjin had once hurt Hyejoo badly. Though all it took for them to finally accept their feelings was change.

“I love you so fucking much.” Hyunjin proclaimed, finally not feeling afraid of her feelings anymore. “I wish I could have been strong enough to say that sooner.”

“It’s ok.” Hyejoo said. She knew now that Hyunjin was a changed person. She would still remember the past and what her girlfriend had done to her but she found it in herself to forgive her. Hyejoo understood that Hyunjin was scared of being judged but she also understood that she took that fear too far. She was just glad that they could put that all behind them now and finally love each like how it was meant to be.

“It wasn’t ok but I think..” Hyunjin paused and looked at Hyejoo’s sweaty face. The one she loved so dearly. “I think we can leave that in the past. We have a future to create together.”

Hyejoo smiled, finally pulling out after feeling Hyunjin shift on her sensitive length. “Couldn’t have said it better myself, Hyun.”

They spent the rest of the night resting for tomorrow’s game. They were tired and knew they needed good sleep for what awaited them tomorrow. Hyejoo and Hyunjin were nervous, there was no doubt about that, but they had each other and that alone was enough for them.

#

“Kim Hyunjin!” Haseul, Hyunjin’s roommate and best friend in the whole wide world, screamed at around 4 am. 

Both Hyunjin and Hyejoo were dead asleep in each other’s arms only to be awoken by the shouts of Haseul. The basketball players were confused why Haseul was yelling until they realized.

“Oh!” Hyunjin scrambled to greet Haseul, using the blanket as a cover which caused her grumpy girlfriend to groan. “Hi, Seulie. How are you?”

“What did I tell you about doing this!?” Hyunjin mumbled something under her breath. “Hm?”

“Yousaidnottoletagirlstayovernight.” Hyunjin said sheepishly.

“Exactly!” Haseul pointed at Hyejoo who was still half asleep, not really processing anything. “And what is this?”

“Aviolationoftherules.”

Haseul shook her head in disappointment. She couldn’t believe that Kim Hyunjin had broken the rules she instated. Well she could believe it but she was just appalled truly.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Hyunjin went to say something but was promptly cut off. “And don’t say you won’t do it again because I know you’re lying.” Hyunjin closed her mouth.

“Don’t let this happen again.” Haseul threatened, getting changed so she could sleep for the night. “I will beat the shit out of you, Kim Hyunjin.”

With that said, Haseul passed out. She left an embarrassed Hyunjin and a half asleep, confused Hyejoo to their own devices. She was lucky they weren’t fucking when she arrived.

“Well, that’s Haseul.” Hyunjin said even though she knew Hyejoo was already going back to sleep. “I promise she’s nicer.”

“I don’t care. Lemme sleep.” Hyejoo grumbled. She pushed Hyunjin lightly and took back the blanket her girlfriend had stolen to cover herself.

Hyunjin cuddled up with Hyejoo anyways despite the attitude. She knew she was just a grumpy person when she was sleepy. Who could blame her? Still she decided to tease her a little just for fun. She knew Hyejoo wouldn’t even hear her anyway.

“You’re too mean when you’re tired, Hye.” 

#

“Hyejoo, don’t get distracted by Hyunjin, ok?” Chaewon said, giving Hyejoo her pregame pep talk she always gave her. She was more like a coach than a best friend on nights like these.

“Woah, I’m not going to.” Hyejoo rolled her eyes. This girl. “She isn’t even that big of a distraction. She’s my teammate after all I know how to play with her.”

Chaewon snickered at the word choice. “Yeah you really do know how to play with her.” Hyejoo hit Chaewon’s arm to which Chaewon laughed harder. “But seriously, you get an erection every time you’re even close to her. It’s kind of an issue.”

“Whatever.” Hyejoo turned to look back towards the doors to the locker room. “I gotta go now. Wish me luck?”

Chaewon smirked. “Of course.” Hyejoo smiled back. She then waved goodbye before disappearing into the doors. Chaewon really hoped she did well.

Chaewon just wanted what was best for Hyejoo even if what was best was that demon Kim Hyunjin. She really was happy for Hyejoo, especially since she’s been less grumpy now that she’s had some good dick.

But with Hyejoo being Hyejoo, the dick in question had to come from the one person who Chaewon despised. Chaewon was disappointed to say the least but whatever made Hyejoo happy was good enough for her.

“Yo, blondie!” 

Or not.

“Hyunjin.” Chaewon sighed at the goofy idiot in front of her. Hyejoo’s taste in women was… questionable. “You look chipper today. I wonder why.”

“Oh did Hyejoo not tell you or something? We’re dating!” Hyunjin said proudly like a month ago she wasn’t bullying her. “Finally confessed last night. Was pretty wonderful, y’know.”

Chaewon face palmed. Hyunjin was too dense to pick up on clear sarcasm. God, did Hyejoo have terrible taste. “I was being sarcastic.”

“Oh…” Hyunjin rubbed the back of her neck. “This is embarrassing…”

Chaewon squinted hard at Hyunjin who stood there and awkwardly looked at the ground. There was no way this was the same girl who had Hyejoo practically in tears some days. This must be some imposter or something.

“Hey I have a question for you.” Hyunjin looked up with her big eyes. She looked like a helpless kitten even though Chaewon knew her as some heartless monster. “Are you sure you’re the same girl who used to torment Hyejoo?”

“What?! No not at all!” Hyunjin was taken aback like someone just shot her mother. “I’m changed! I was just too afraid of my feelings? Y’know it’s hard coming to terms with the fact that you like to suck cock when your parents expect you to have kids someday!”

The blonde raised an eyebrow. Perhaps Hyunjin wasn’t as bad as she thought.

“And I’m well aware I took out my emotions in a bad way. But that’s why I’m trying to be better.” The point guard looked down at her feet shyly. “I really like her.” Hyunjin paused and smiled. “I love her. So I’m gonna do my best for her, ok?” She met Chaewon’s eyes with determination burning in her own. “I promise you I won’t hurt her anymore.”

Finally, after both parties thought it would never happen, Park Chaewon looked at Kim Hyunjin with a smile. No more anger or resentment. She had finally accepted her.

“Well, I love the sentiment but I was wondering whether or not you were an alien or something.” Hyunjin glared at Chaewon. “I mean you’re so different now and all.”

“Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me!” Hyunjin felt like punching a hole in the wall. “I pour my fucking heart out to you even though we both hate each other and you were wondering whether or not I was a fucking alien. I swear to God you’re lucky I’ve turned a new fucking leaf, Chihuahua.”

The small blonde grinned devilishly. “There’s the Hyunjin I know of! Hey, make sure not to miss any game winners tonight, ok?”

The point guard grit her teeth. “It was one time…” 

Without a goodbye, they split off. So what if Hyunjin and Hyejoo were dating? That didn’t mean Chaewon had to be nice to her.

#

The fourth quarter was coming to a close with the Wolves leading by 20 points. The other team’s coach was fuming, trying not to get another technical foul after his first temper tantrum earlier. Who knew calling an obvious charging foul could bring a grown man to such a degree of anger.

Hyunjin and Hyejoo had played most of the game along with Sooyoung who had managed to put up a triple double tonight. Hyejoo did get ample rest this time around however as the Wolves shooting guard off bench, Yerim, finally made her long awaited return to the team. 

It seemed everything was looking up for the team with a guaranteed first seed spot going into the playoffs and the team’s two top players at peak performance now that they got along. Along with the return of Yerim who was an excellent backup guard and Sooyoung who played great defense, the team seemed unstoppable. Finally the Wolves would see a championship after 15 or so years. 

There was a minute left on the clock as the opposing team’s coach called a timeout. He was redder than the team’s uniforms as he angrily whispered at his team. 

Meanwhile, the Wolves coach spent the entire time congratulating his team on a stellar performance. He patted the girls on the back and announced they would have to work each hard for a championship. The girls were up for the challenge of course. Some were more reluctant than others but up to it nonetheless.

“Alright, just go fuck around for the rest of the game. I don’t really care what you do because there is simply no way we lose.” The coach laughed. “Good job, Wolves!”

Hyunjin made her way back out onto the court while Hyejoo took a seat on the bench. She watched proudly as her girlfriend played defense despite the 20 point lead. She appreciated the level of dedication had towards basketball. And even though it had only been a day since they had officially been a couple, she hoped Hyunjin would have that same dedication towards her.

The point guard blocked the opposing guard’s shot as the clock dwindled down. As soon as the ball was sent flying towards the hands of Sooyoung, the other team’s coach let out a string of curses that ended up getting him ejected. Hyunjin laughed at him from her place on the court, trying to contain her laughter as the man was practically dragged out by campus security.

Hyunjin still had a little bit of her old self stowed away inside but Hyejoo could appreciate it now that she wasn’t the one under fire. How the tables have turned.

The last two possessions of the game were boring with both sides too reluctant to play anymore. Everyone knew the Wolves won so there was no point. They just waited out the shot clock while the time slowly dwindled with a blow out victory for the Wolves. The home crowd cheered while the players were overjoyed. First seed going into the playoffs; what an achievement.

#

“You did great, Hyunjinnie!” Yerim said, congratulating her on a phenomenal game. “And Hye too! Also Sooyoungie! Oh and Jinsolie! And Yeojinnie! And-“

“Yup, we all did good.” Hyunjin said. She was wondering whether Yerim would shut up or not and honestly she just wanted to walk away from the situation before she had the chance to find out. She didn’t feel like listening to Yerim babble on and on about the game when she could be spending time with Hyejoo.

“Yes! We did!” Yerim smiled brightly. “I also heard Jinsoulie was having an after party to celebrate. She’s rich and has a huge apartment, y’know? The best for parties!”

“Cool.” Hyunjin was responding absent mindly to Yerim while staring at Hyejoo from a distance. Her girlfriend was getting changed and it was so hot. She really had the best body.

“Are you coming, Hyunjinnie?” Yerim asked. She received no reply. “Hyun?”

“Huh?” Hyunjin looked down at Yerim. “Oh, uh, no. Got bigger fish to fry tonight.”

Yerim furrowed her eyebrows. “Hyejoo’s coming too. You don’t have to leave the team hanging for her.”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “W-what? I’m just going to hang out with my roommate Haseul tonight. I’m- I don’t even- you’re weird.”

Yerim frowned. “Oh sorry! I just thought you were into her.” The starting guard blushed furiously. Yerim was too blunt. “You’re looking at her funny is all.”

“It’s ok. I guess I did zone out in her direction.” Hyunjin looked down. It was a habit of hers when she felt uncomfortable in a situation. It was mostly to signal to Hyejoo that she wanted to leave but Hyejoo was too busy to even notice her right now. “And I’ll try and make it to that party. No promises though.”

“Ok!” Yerim gave Hyunjin a big hug. “See you then, star player!”

#

“Fuck! You’re an asshole.” Hyejoo shouted as Hyunjin plowed her insides. They were supposed to be at the post game party Yerim mentioned or at least making love in the comfort of Hyejoo’s dorm while Sooyoung was out but here they were, right back where it all started because Kim Hyunjin was a horny bastard, especially after a big win.

“You’re not wrong. I am fucking an asshole.” Hyunjin smirked, pulling Hyejoo in for a kiss. Even if she acted like she was opposed to the idea, she was enjoying this as much as Hyunjin. She just wasn’t all for the scenery. “I’ll just finish up here and we can finish this at your place.”

Hyejoo huffed in annoyance. “There would be no finishing up here if you just kept it in your pants for five more minutes!”

“Oh come on it’s not that bad!” Hyunjin gave one last deep thrust before depositing her fluids into Hyejoo’s hole. “This was where we had our first time and everything.”

The younger girl pushed Hyunjin off her the moment she finished cumming. “Yeah but I’d rather not fuck in a locker room, Hyun.” Hyejoo shook her head. “God I hate you.”

Hyunjin smirked. It was just like the old days. “I love you too, Hye.”

#

Outside of the locker room, Ha Sooyoung patiently waited for the two stars of the team to finish up. She just wanted to get the jacket she left behind in her locker. Now she was traumatized by the sounds she heard from the other side of the door and wished it would just end.

While she waited, a small blonde girl on her phone paid no attention to the sounds. She was mortified at how calm she looked.

“Doesn’t that phase you?” Sooyoung asked.

Chaewon shrugged. “It’s not my first time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/error_not_found)


End file.
